


through it all

by Shattering_Colors



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shattering_Colors/pseuds/Shattering_Colors
Summary: "We're dead?" The question comes out hollow, Tart's eyes widened just a fraction of an amount.
Relationships: Jeanne "Tart" d'Arc/Riz Hawkwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	through it all

"Riz?" The question is soft, voice familiar, and Riz stands from where she had been kneeling talking to Cathrine, entertaining her with a wooden sword. "You're...?"

She turns in time to be witness to the tears that begin to fall, fat ones that accompany loud sniffles from the person closest to her. "It seems so," she hums quietly, finally unburdened by the anxieties and strife and trauma she had in life.

"And... Melissa and Eliza?" Tart sniffles loudly, wiping her nose on the hem of her shirt.

"They'll be fine. They have each other, after all."

Tart stands, speechless, at the turn of events, of Riz's content expression and lack of eyebags, of Cathrine, holding a wooden sword, crouching around Riz and alive, of Domremy itself, completely whole again, as though it was never ravaged and burned and brought through hell and kept there, almost as if...

"We're dead?" The question comes out hollow, Tart's eyes widened just a fraction of an amount.

Riz nods, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Riz," she steps forward one stride, then two, before she's holding Riz's hands in her own, gaze steel into the other girl's, "thank you. For everything. You protected me, until the very end. You always did." Her voice breaks on the last word and Riz takes the initiative to wrap her arms around Tart, grasping her tightly, as though nothing could ever tear them apart.

"Of course. It was my wish, after all. You," Riz poked her index finger to the center of Tart's nose, causing her to let out a small giggle, "were my wish, the true hero. You saved everyone."

Selfless as always, Riz passed off the brunt of the saving to Tart. "That's not true," she shook her head, blonde bangs swishing back and forth, long braid swaying down her back with the action, "we both did. We saved everyone."

Riz's expression turned unreadable, but surely not in a negative way. Her eyes were soft and gentle, the way they almost always were when she stayed in Domremy with them, "I suppose so, hero."

"No need to suppose, hero," Tart playfully elbowed her in the ribs with a smile, crouching down to hug Cathrine, "we're home, Riz."

Riz's eyes were the only presence she wanted on her, ever. "We are."


End file.
